


New Students

by Rebel51



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bullying, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, M/M, Magic lamps, Male Homosexuality, Mischievous actions, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first four descendants were a success ben decides to bring 5 more into auradon but will this descendants turn good or are they destined to be just like their parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. characters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the descendants franchise or any of its characters. I will add archive warnings later

Mal-Daughter of Maleficent  
Evie-Daughter of Evil Queen  
Jay-Son of Jafar  
Carlos-Son of Cruella De Vil  
Rebel Hearts(oc)-Daughter of Queen Of Hearts  
Katy Cheshire(oc)_Daughter of the Cheshire Cat  
Anthony Tremain-Son of Lady Tremain  
Beau legume(oc)-Son of Gaston  
Elric Sea(oc)-Son of Ursula  
Ben-Son of Beast and Belle  
March White(oc)-Daughter of the White Rabbit  
Ace Wonderland(oc)-Son of Alice  
Chad charming- Son of Prince Charming and Cinderella  
Ella Charming(oc)_ Daughter of Prince charming and Cinderella  
Doug-Son of Dopey  
Marina Little(oc)-Daughter of Prince Eric and Ariel  
Lonnie-daughter of Mulan  
Audrey-Daughter of Prince Phillip and Sleeping Beauty  
Jane-Duaghter of Fairy God-Mother  
Fairy God-Mother  
Jenny(oc)- Daughter of the Genie  
jade(oc)-Daughter of Genie


	2. old heroes and new villians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet the new kids and what there like in personality and just like the first four there parents tell them what they want from them now will they do what there parents tell them or chose their own story's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay,Evie Carlos and mal arent in this one to much but there will be more of them in future chapters right now i want to focus on the OC'S but they will in future chapters

Ben was happy to announce to his parents that since Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos have been doing a good job on staying on Track that he was going to bring five more children to auradon prep. His parents agreed they just asked for the names of the children's parents. Well Ben stated calmly Queen Of Hearts, Lady Tremain, Cheshire Cat, Ursula and Gaston. The last name got both Beast and Belle of guard. Gaston! Belle and Beast yelled simultaneously He tried to kill your father! Belle Yelled. I Know But his child is innocent! Ben yelled back. They stayed quiet and agreed that Gaston’s son had nothing to do with what his dad had plotted a long time ago so they agreed with his choices. Ben had been happy that his parents were agreeing with his choices as king.

In the isle of the lost Rebel Hearts woke up from her beauty sleep when she saw a smile on top of her. When Katy Cheshire fully appeared on top of Rebel Hearts. "What are you doing in here Katy" Rebel asked groggily." Just wanted to see what my friend was doing is that so bad" Katy asked smiling. "No but i thought you were out cau.." Katy vanished in thin air and reappeared on rebels desk. "You were saying" Katy asked. "I wish you would stop doing that in the middle of a sentence; anyways i thought you were out cuasing some mischief on people". "I was but you know its more fun with you" Katy said with a hopeful smile. "Fine I'll be out soon just wait for me outside". Rebel mumbled. As Katy vanished in thin air with her signature smile. 

Katy was waiting for Rebel Right in front of her house when she saw Beau flirting with yet another girl. As Beau was showing of to the random girl Katy decided to play one of her tricks on Beau and decided to drop some water on him so as she went to the roof she saw Anthony Tremain on the roof you would think that with his mother being Lady Tremain he would be poised and not be sneaking around on roofs. "Are you going to cause some mischief Katy" Anthony Tsk'd at her. "Yeah Beau's flirting with some girl so I'm dropping some water on him want to join me?" Katy Asked. "No i don't partake in childish games and aren't you a little old to be playing tricks." Anthony replied. "Whatever my moms the Cheshire cat mischief runs in my blood" Katy replied with a snark. "No need to get all fussed up kitten now come on ill partake in this just once okay" Anthony said trying to calm Katy down. Katy smiled at this. They both got closer to the edge ready to pour the bucket on Beau as they tipped the bucket Beau was complimenting the girl on her beauty as a shot of water landed right on him. Beau looked up Yelling "who did that". He climbed up the roof seeing nobody there as Katy and Anthony were snickering on the other side. Rebel was Finally out looking for Katy since she wasn't outside. Katy saw Rebel And decided to vanish and appear behind her with a smile she tapped on rebels shoulder. Rebel nearly jumped when she saw Katy behind her. "I really wish you would stop doing that Rebel exclaimed". Beau saw Rebel and decided that now was his moment "Hey Beautiful" Beau said with a smile." Why are you all wet"? Rebel said amused. "Some idiot decided to throw some water on me from the roof". Rebel smirked and looked at Katy but decided not to say anything.Katy was just smiling clearly proud of her work and maybe holding in a laugh Rebel couldn't tell. Anthony ran to catch up to his friend's accidentally kicking the bucket. All three looked at him but beau glared at him "It was you your the one who spilled water on me" Beau said walking towards Anthony. Anthony looked petrified but responded "No i didn't I'm a Tremain i will never be caught doing anything childish. "Yeah Beau calm down clearly the person just left the bucket there" Rebel interjected. "Then what were you doing there Tremain" Beau asked with a snark. "Well you see i was back there because i saw this shiny mirror back there" Anthony showed it to all his friends. " So did you see who put the bucket there" Beau asked. "No" Anthony said shaking his head. so the three decide to go to ursula's shop.

Back in the palace Ben was getting Everything ready for the new students coming from the isle of the lost he forgot about his date with Mal when he realized this he felt really bad about standing here up so he went to her dorm holding a teddy bear and some chocolates. He knocked on the door and Evie was the one to open the door glaring at Ben she asked"What are you doing here". "Can i talk to Mal please" Ben asked. Mal told Evie it's alright Ben entered and asked Evie if she could get Jay and Carlos and come back in like 15 minutes. Ben told Mal that his been busy with preparations and that his really sorry that he will make it up to her so kiss and here a knock at door "Who is it" Mal asked Its me Evie i brought Jay and Carlos with me. "Come in" Mal yelled so they could hear her. They came in and asked ben "So what did you want to tell us" They all looked confused. I wanted to tell you that since you guys did really well and are still in track of being good i have decided to bring more children from the isle to auradon. They all looked excited and simultaneously asked who the new kids from the isle were. So Ben said the children will be Rebel Hearts daughter of the Queen Of Hearts , Anthony Tremain son of Lady Tremain, Katy Cheshire daughter of the Cheshire Cat, Elric sea son of Ursula and Beau Legume son of Gaston. They looked pretty shocked to hear he invited his parents enemy son to auradon. Mal spoke up first "Your parents must have freaked out when you said there enemy's name" Mal laughed. " Just a little but i convinced them that Gaston son has nothing to with what his father did. "Evie asked "And they were okay with it". "Why shouldn't they be it's not his fault that his dad tried to kill mine" Ben said "well i for one am happy to hear that more children from the isle are coming to auradon" Carlos said and they all agreed. "i'm glad that your all taking this well" Ben said with a smile.

Back on the isle the four children made it to ursula's shop “Hey guys been awhile huh” Elric said restocking I the back “Yeah it has have anything new” Rebel said looking around “ Yeah I was just getting to it but you can look in here” Elric said handing a box to Rebel. Rebel put the box down on the counter looking for something good as she spotted Katy in the back taking something and putting it on her bag. “So what where you guys planning on doing” Elric asked clearly bored “well we were going to Katy’s House after this you should come” Rebel said “Elric wish I could but got to take care of the shop” Elric said “ close it up early” All four said “you need to have a life to you know can’t be stuck here all the time” Rebel said “I guess I could do that” Elric said happily “Just let me restock really quickly” Elric said “Sure will wait outside” Katy Said with a smile “ Sure thing and Katy” Elric said looking at her “Yeah” Katy said nervously “ Put it back” Elric said Grinning “ How did you know” Katy said pouting putting the box back “ Let’s just say your predictable” Elric said smirking “I am not” Katy said pouting as she went outside. “You know I’ll need to have you under contract that if this goes south its on you” Elric said laughing

Back in the palace Ben asked Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos if they knew about them that they had no idea they had heard around the island there names and there family’s but that’s pretty much it. he left disappointed but had to get all the things ready so left to get everything in order. He talked about the cheerleaders with Audrey, then he went to see the banner with Lonnie who had designed to was simple but nice. Come next Monday the children would be here.

So the as they were in Katy’s house bragging about what they had stolen that day Of course Anthony said he was a Tremain and didn’t get his hands dirty so he had nothing he said his henchmen get everything for him. Kitty took her bag and spilled everything in it. It wasn’t much just some coins she justified it by saying she was busy playing tricks on people. Elric had nothing stating he was in the shop all day. Rebel and looked at each other they always had this little contest about who steal’s the most they were both very competitive so they started making small contest but this was a daily competition Beau went first showing he stole some necklaces, Rings, earrings and some money. Rebel had some jewels, a couple of crowns, a coat that came from cruella's closet that made everybody gasp so many tried to steal from cruella but nobody ever could. And the last item made everybody overjoyed she had found a magic lamp “Of with the competition” Rebel celebrated

Katy was about to say something when her mother appeared behind her and how did my mischievous kitty do today “Really well mom I played so many tricks” Katy said beaming as she told her mother all the tricks of the day oh Katy those tricks won’t do there really childish Katy seemed sad after that she stopped smiling. “I almost forgot you kids will come with me to the Queen of hearts house all your parents will be waiting there for you” Cat said When they got to Rebels house there parents were waiting in the kitchen. Rebel was confused “so what is this about” Rebel was looking straight at her mom “you remember those four kids that went to Auradon and never came back beause they decided to be good” Ursula made a sickening Face “ Disgusting leaving there parents to rot in this island by themselves” “Yes yes distasteful anyway you five have been chosen to be the next group to go to auradon prep” Lady Tremaine interjected Cat had appeared out of nowhere “ And you children will pick up where they left off you will help us get are revenge on the people of auradon and we will rule the land with iron fist” she exclaimed Gaston continued “Revenge on Beast and Belle” “Revenge” on Alice The Queen of Hearts and Cat Cheshire Said together ‘ On Cinderella and her stupid mice Lady tremaine interjected Revenge on Ariel and Triton And her little prince too” Ursula finished. “What do we have to do” they asked simultaneously “You will do what the others failed to do get fairy god mothers wand and break this barrier that That they re put after the brats coronation”. The queen of hearts Said. We wont fail you They each said to their respective parents. “Katy Make sure you show those nobody’s in auradon what Cheshire can do” Cat told her daughter “Yes mom ill do the best tricks ever” Katy said beaming “That’s my mischievous kitty” Cat said smiling. “Rebel deary I want you to have this” the queen of hearts said while handing rebel a book“ My mom gave me this when I was your age and now im giving it to you their guidelines to how to rule your subjects try them out in Auradon” “Yes mother of course” rebel smiled now what’s are motto “Off with their head” Rebel replied happily. Ursula gave elric a crystal ball just small enough that he can hide it in his bag so he can see everything that’s going on in auradon and remember make contracts with as many people as you can.” Don’t fail me” Ursula warned “Yes mother” Elric said softly “Here son “ Gaston handed his son his sword “ Your son sword dad are you sure” Beau said “Yes son its your turn to slay the beast that got here in the first place” Gaston said shaking his sons hand “Yes father” Beau said with a smirk “ Just make sure to hide it so they don’t take it away” Gaston told his son “yes of course” beau replied “Anthony you know what you have to do marry someone rich and get me into that castle” Lady tremain half-said half-yelled. “yes mother I promise that it’s you and me.  
As they got ready for Auradon prep they all thought “They have no idea who there messing with”


	3. Welcome to Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fatal five make it into auradon and meet Mal and Ben as they plan their assault for the wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave them a group name faster then writing all their names separately. i was also wondering would you guys like a prequel like how they meet and how their parents treat them and stuff like that.

So the children of the isle said there goodbyes as there parents told them not to fail them they all agreed they wouldn't and they each got into the limo just as they got in they saw that they had an assortment of candies they all dug in accept Anthony ''why aren't you eating any'' Katy asked him with a frown ''My mom said i shouldn't eat anything sweet that it rot's your teeth and nobody likes ugly teeth'' Anthony said smiling '' you know your mom isn't here and she'll never know; besides once in awhile won't hurt you here you'll like this one'' Katy handed Anthony a chocolate ball he hesitated a bit but ate it and it was soft and chewy as it melted in his mouth it was the best thing he ever tasted but even so he decided no more candy he couldn't afford any imperfections he needed to be perfect. 

"Hi aura don prep I'm Marina little here in the welcoming ceremony of the new descendents they should be here shortly and i can't wait" The car started to appear behind some trees so the band started to play and the cheerleaders started to do flips and tricks. As the car started to pull up Ben and Mal appeared waiting for them to get out. the first one you could tell was the Cheshire cats daughter her hair was pink with light purple highlights her smile was really white she wore a hat that had cat ears that only covered the tip of her head she had a black dress with purple stripes and a pink bow she wore high heels with a cat as the heel her eyes are a light shade of blue her bag is the shape of a cats head with a plasterd smile and cat ears. The next was the queen of hearts she had black hair with red highlights she wore a small tiara clearly holding her hair back her eyes are a dark brown she wore a red dress with black stripes her bag was the shape of a heart she also wore high heels the heel was a red flamingo. Ursula's son came out after her he had white hair with gray eyes he had a black shirt on and some pants that were fading and turning white he was very muscular. the next lady Tremaine's son he was very skinny to skinny for someone of his frame and height he has light brown hair which the tip looked blonde because of the light he wore a pink button up shirt with a white undershirt his eyes are a light brown he had a few muscles on him but nothing like the last guy. he was a spitting image of his father tall muscular and long black hair he left his hair loose not like his father that would have it in a ponytail his red shirt matched his brown pants and he had a leather belt on. "Hello welcome to auradon prep i'm Ben and this is my girlfriend Mal" we hope that everything is to your liking" Ben said with a smile "yes thank you very much" rebel said the descendents felt like they should know that purple hair from somewhere but they just left it alone for another time " The descendents are if i may say are very fashionable they seem like good people I'm Marina little and I'll keep you posted with the latest gossip" 

So Ben and Mal gave them the tour of the school showing them were each classroom is the dorm rooms they would be occupying they each walked into there dorm Rebel with Katy and Elric with Anthony Beau got his own dorm room which he was grateful for. so they all put there things down and went straight to beaus room.

They were going to make there first step right now the wand was no longer in the museum it was now hidden in a chamber with guards so they started planning the assault when Katy started to complain "do we have to get the wand right away i was planning on playing some tricks on the poor unsuspecting people" Katy said Smiling "Katy focus we need to get the wand right away once we do you and your mom can cause all the mischief you want okay" Katy smiled as she nodded her head 'well first off i need to get revenge for my father on the Beast and Belle who put him i that terrible place" beau said with a Smirk "My mom said i should find somebody rich So i should probably do that just as plan B" "No we don't need a plan B We will get the wand or it's of with all your heads" rebel said screaming "whoa com down Rebel were just saying just in case you know" elric said "no i don't know it's like you guys are giving up before we even try your dads going to make it out of the island and get his own revenge, You and your mother will make as much mischief, you don't need to find someone your mom will get out without influences Now get your heads in the game" rebel Screamed " Come on rebel you don't need to yell at them they just want a safety net and you should to" elric Said "do you have a safety net " No not at the moment" elric said "Good because you don't need one none of you do" rebel said "Will get the wand in one try Okay" they all looked at her and nodded "Okay good now shall we try the magic lamp i found" they all nodded so rebel took it out of her bag and started rubbing the lamp but nothing happened "great it was dud' rebel said frustrated "Isn't there something we could do like a spell or something" Anthony Tremaine asked "I Don't Know" Rebel said 'well my mom showed me how to make a sleeping potion maybe we can use that on the guards" Katy stated "Great do you know the ingredients" Beau asked "Yeah of course i can make a list" Katy stated

So Katy showed everybody the list of items they would need for the potion phoenix flower seeds, A dragons scale, A drop of water from the enchanted Lake and Star dust "where are we supposed to get a dragon's scale from" Anthony asked "well i don't know but there has to be a dragon somewhere right" Beau exclaimed "We could ask Ben or maybe Mal "Rebel said "It's a plan then "Lets get the Items on this list so we can get the wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i made the lamp a dud i promise i will incorporate a magic lamp in a future chapter


	4. Trouble in Auradon

"can you believe that Ben brought even more Kids from the isle it's like his trying to get us killed' Chad shouted "Calm down Chad" Ella said "Why should he. I agree Villains have no place here i mean the first four weren't that bad but still that doesn't mean the others will be the same" Audry explained to Ella " Wait did you just say the other four weren't bad are you going soft" Chad glared at Audry " really Chad leave Audry Alone Ella scolded "No i need to Know are you going soft" chad asked again "You don't need to answer that Audry" Ella told Audry glaring at Chad "No it's fine Yes i don't find the First four as unbearable as i used i still don't like that here but am willing to give them a chance so if that make's me soft then yes I've gone soft' Audry Smiled at Chad "There you are I've been looking for you my fan's want to know, what do the three most influential people in this school have to say" marina said as she turned on her phone " Hi Marina Little signing in I'm here with Chad and Ella charming Along with Audry Beauty here asking the most talked about question. How do you fell about more villain's children coming to auradon prep. Chad whats your opinion " Marina asked as she pointed her phone to him "I have nothing to say" Chad said pushing Marina's phone out of his face. "Don't be rude Chad" Ella scolded her Brother "So Ella what do you have to say " marina pointed her phone at Ella " I think it's a good idea if the others could change why not them everybody deserves a second chance and besides Chad's here so why Not" Ella said as Audry and Marina started to giggle And chad just glared at them "Don't take it so seriously Chad i was joking" Ella said shoving Chad playfully Chad just kept glaring at her " So Audry what do you have to say" marina said pushing her phone on Audry ' i can't say i like it but i also don't hate it let's just say I'm neutral and bedside's I'm sure Ben knows what he's doing" Audry replied "So there you have it guy's The word's from two of the most influential girls; I'm Marina little signing off' marina said as she turned of her phone "Do you really have to do that stupid show' chad asked 'yes " marina replied

"Are you watching Marina's show again" Mal asked Evie as she walked in "Yes'' Is all Evie said as she turned to her laptop seeing Chad push Marina's hand away "Chad can be such a jerk" Evie exclaimed "when is he not' Mal replied ''That's true'' Evie said lowering the volume on her Laptop as she stood up and walked to the mirror fixing her make-up "Where are you going" Mal asked well staring at her "Me and Doug are going to the Library to study" Evie said smiling " Yeah study a huh so when are guys going to have your first kiss" Mal asked "None of your business and besides it'll happen when it happens and yes we are only going to study" Evie replied "Well have fun, well as much fun as you can studying" Mal said laughing "yeah i will' Evie said looking at Mal. As Evie and Doug got to the library with Evie sitting down and Doug getting the book's they need Evie went through her bag to make sure her make-up was perfect when out of the corner of her mirror she noticed Jay and Carlos walking out of the library looking suspicious Evie made a mental note to ask what that was about

Carlos and jay where in the farthest corner of the library happily kissing each other with jay pushing Carlos into a shelf with Carlos humming as he opens his eyes to see Evie coming in with Doug so Carlos quickly pushes jay away from him jay frowns at the action "What's wrong' jay asks with a little worried hint in his voice "Evie and Doug just came in" Carlos said looking at them as Jay followed his line of vision "Okay let's get out of here then" jay said as he walked off and Carlos followed him as they reached the exit Evie had spotted them from the corner of her mirror "Do you think she saw us" Carlos asked jay "Nah she was to busy looking at herself in the mirror again" Jay replied "Yeah your right there's no way she saw us" Carlos said smiling it's not that they were ashamed of each other it's just that they didn't know how people would react if they knew two guy's were dating.

Katy was in the same part of the library as Carlos and Jay smiling as she saw two guys kissing she didn't know who they were but they seemed as they didn't want anyone to know what they were doing "I could have fun with this" Katy thought to herself as the two boys walked she was getting busy to cause a little mischief as she had gotten a couple of potions from the science wing of the school she mixed them and it started to bubble uncontrollably as she vanished with a little smile as she walked away she heard an explosion which if she made her calculations right it would be big enough to just hit the corner and set off the fire sprinklers

As Evie and Doug where reading through the books and taking notes .They heard a small explosion in the corner of the library that caused the fire sprinklers to start throwing water because there was a lot of smoke the water had smudged the ink from there notes and Evie's make-up to run as they ran out of the library "so that's why they were acting suspicious' Evie thought to herself but accidentally saying it out loud "who was acting suspicious" Doug asked looking at Evie confused "Oh no one I'll see you at lunch okay I'm sorry i have to go" Evie said walking away "Yeah sure" Doug said still confused this always happened when Evie and Him would go out somewhere something would go wrong and subsequently ruin the date.

Meanwhile Mal had gone out to the garden and bumped into Lonnie oh sorry Mal said "Don't worry about it what has you so zoned out" Lonnie asked worried "Nothing just thinking about Ben" Mal said "Are you guy's alright did you Break-up" Lonnie said worried "No it's nothing like that it's just that ever since are date in the enchanted lake he has'nt asked me out anymore and i think his forgot about me" Mal said felling a tear in her eye "Oh Mal don't cry you know his been busy with the new kid's in Auradon he's just making sure there fine, and fitting in just like he did for you guy's you know I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out later today so just keep your head up" Lonnie said as she hugged Mal " Yeah I'm sure that's what's happening thank you" Mal said she would usually tell Evie about this thing's but Evie was out with Doug and Lonnie and her had gotten closer not as tight as Her and Evie but tight enough so mal said her final goodbye as she started to walk back to her dorm.

Ben was out with the new kid's from the isle asking them if they were okay and trying to encourage them to join some sport's but they were closed of just like Mal,Evie,Carlos and jay were before. He knew it would take some time for them to open up. so after he went to Mal's dorm looking for her. He knocked on her dorm's door but got no response when he turned away to leave he saw Evie all wet and Her make-Up smudged

Evie was going to Carlos and Jay's dorm room But she decided to see herself in the mirror first she saw her make-up was all smudged and decided to go to her dorm and and take a quick shower to clean her make-up of her. So she did a quick turn and went to her dorm instead as she walked some people where laughing she just ignored them until she got to her dorm. She saw Ben there waiting as Ben turned around he looked shocked "what happened to you" Ben had asked her "There was a small explosion in the library" Evie said as she opened the door to her dorm and walked in "What was anyone hurt, so how did it happen" Ben asked wit worry shown in his face " No one was hurt i don't know how it happened but I'm pretty sure i know who did it" Evie said "Who" Ben asked "Can i take a quick shower first I'm felling pretty sticky with all this make up on my face" Evie questioned "Yeah sure I'll wait out here" Ben said "You can come in if you want i don't want you just standing" Evie said "Are sure that's okay" Ben asked yeah of course" Evie motioned for him to come in so he did she grabbed some clothes and walked into their bathroom starting the shower Ben started having a weird felling in his stomach like coming in was a bad idea but he shakes it off it knowing Evie wouldn't come on to him with him dating her best friend and her having her own boyfriend and he knew she loved Doug just as much as He loved Mal but he still had this nagging feeling in the back of his head.

Jay and Carlos were kissing again on Jay's bed when there were a few knocks on there door Jay groaned but got up to get the door when he saw a yellow envelope on the floor he picked it up and turned around "What is it" carols asked "I don't know" Jay said as he sat on his bed slowly opening the envelope there was a small letter with swirly writing "What is that" Carlos Looked confused "isn't it obvious it's a letter" jay snapped Carlos flinched at that "I'm sorry i didn't mean to yell at you" Jay said as he kissed Carlos "What does it say" Carlos asked jay started reading the letter out loud so Carlos could hear him " You don't know me but i saw what you were doing in the library very naughty anyways if you Don't want anyone to know about you two your going to get me a Dragon's Scale by the end of the week or by this time Sunday everybody will know about you, and you don't want that do you" Carlos looked shocked "There was nobody there how did anybody see us" Carlos asked clearly confused "I Don't know but what matter's is that someone saw and there blackmailing us" Jay said furiously "Where the hell are we supposed to get a dragon's scale anyways" Carlos asked "I don't know well have to ask around" jay said. Are there even any dragons left in auradon or were they all killed off jay thought confused and angry at who ever was blackmailing them who had seen them anyways they were being careful

Mal was walking to her dorm when she bumped into someone " i need to start paying attention" Mal thought as she looked up she noticed it was Gaston's son he had extended his hand to help her get up so she took it with a thank you he smiled " I'm sorry i was just in a hurry looking for my friend's" beau apologized "No don't wory about it, it was my fault i seem to just be bumping into everybody today' Mal said with a laugh "I'm Mal by the way" Mal said as introduced herself "Beau" he replied " Sorry we met in such an awkward situation" Beau said "No don't worry about it" Mal said "I'm sorry I'm in a hurry two" Mal lied not liking the way Beau looked at her so she extended her hand for a goodbye so Beau grabbed her hand and gently pressed a kiss on the top of her hand so Mal pulled it back and started to walk away as Beau looked at her and smiled". Mal finally reached her dorm thankfully not bumping into anyone else as she walked in Evie was dressed and getting out of the shower as Ben was lying down on Evie's be and she felt a pang in her chest. where they doing what she thinks they were "what the hell were guy's with each other" she said as she started tearing up oh no Ben thought he should have left when the nagging wouldn't go away " No Mal of course not" Ben said walking towards Mal Then why where you on Evie's Bed and why was she taking a shower" Mal was furious Now "Mal it's not what your thinking" Evie said trying to calm down Mal. As Ben tried to hug Mal to calm her down Mal pushed him away " I thought you were my friend Evie" Mal looked crushed and Evie felt bad "I am Mal" Evie said trying to get a hold of Mal's hand but Mal just pushed her hand away "You said we were sister's and i trusted you" Mal started screaming "Of course now it make's sense that's why you never asked me on a date after the Enchanted lake" Mal said "So what was i was i a bet with Chad or Audry was I just a game" Mal said looking down "No Mal don't say that i love you" Ben said to her trying to hug her again but she just pushed him away " You don't have to lie it's okay who would ever love Maleficent's daughter right well i hope the both of you are happy together because where through i never want to see you ever again Ben" Mal said as she ran off "Mal !" Ben yelled out "Oh my god this is all my fault I'm so sorry Ben i ruined everything" Said as she started to cry "Evie don't cry okay we can fix this i promise" Ben tried concel Evi not even believing his own words mal was stubborn but he sure as hell was not going to lose her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mal believe what Ben and Evie tell her will, Carlos and Jay do what the blackmailer tells them and will they find out who he/her is.


	5. new faces and old problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony meets someone new and there's trouble in paradise as the fatal five are having trouble with the first item. and evie causes more problems for herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure i liked where the story was going but i think i'm doing pretty good now

Evie was furious she was to blame for what happened but she felt like in a way Jay and Carlos were to blame two why did they have to do that stupid prank. so Evie got up and started to walk out "Where are you going" Ben asked chasing after her "With Jay and Carlos" Evie said "Why" Ben looked confused "Because there the one's who caused the Explosion in the library" Evie said not looking back at Ben "Are you sure" Ben looked shocked "Yes i was in the library with Doug and saw them acting suspicious as they exited the Library" Evie explained chad stayed quiet and looked down "did you know" Ben asked "About what" it was Evie's turn to look confused That Mal felt that way that she was bubbling up all her feelings." "No i had no idea she usually talk's to me but she said nothing to me" Evie said "why didn't she talk to me' Evie questioned "i don't Know" Ben answered truthfully 

Katy had written the envelope and was planning to take to Jay and Carlos "What are you doing" Rebel asked as she did her hair "I found the way to get a dragon's scale" katy said smiling "How?" rebel asked confused ''I saw to idiots kissing they were all secretive so if they want to keep it like that they'll get us a dragon scale" Katy said playing with the envelope "Now i need to go while there still in their dorm" Katy said getting up and vanishing with a Smile So she went to there dorm put the envelope in front of their door and hid next to a wall as she saw someone open the door and grab the Envelope as she saw two people coming her way so she vanished and left.

Jay and Carlos jumped a little when there dorm's door was slammed open They looked to see an angry Evie Coming there way with Ben by her side. "Why did you idiot's have to blow up the library' Evie said glaring at them. jay and Carlos both looked confused "We didn't" they said simultaneously. "Don't lie a few second's after you left there was an explosion and you guy's were acting suspicious "We wouldn't do that" Carlos said looking at Evie "Then what were you guys doing that you were acting all suspicious" Evie asked yelling at them "It's none of your business" jay said growling "Fine if you wont tell me then this will" Evie said pulling out her magic mirror "Mirror mirror in my hand what were Jay and Carlos..." Evie was caught when Carlos yelled no now struggling with Evie to get the mirror "Let go of my mirror" Evie yelled "No" Carlos yelled back as dude barked at both of them trying to get them to stop so Evie kicked Carlos in the sheen when Carlos feel back Evie lost her grip on the mirror and Carlos hit his head on the desk with the mirror smashing into pieces as dude got closer to Carlos and started to whisper "Oh no Carlos what have i done" Evie said with tears in her eye's jay checked on Carlos relieved to her soft breathing "Carlos come on open your eye's" Jay said pleading "Come on we need to take him with Fairy god-mother" Ben told them as all three started running as jay carried Carlos in his arm's dude following close behind.

Mal was out in the Forrest crying as silently as she could she didn't want to believe that Her Boyfriend and so-called friend would do that to her she was startled to hear rustling when she looked up she saw the familiar muscled arm and right away new it was Beau. "We meet each other again i see" Beau said to Mal smiling starting to frown as he noticed Mal was crying "What's wrong" Beau looked concerned "Nothing I'm fine i just found out that my dog died" Mal lied "No that's a shame here why don't i take you back to the school" Beau asked "No I'm good I'll just stay here for awhile i know my way don't worry" Mal said "I wouldn't feel right leaving you out here especially with you crying your eye's out" Beau said with a frown "I'm not a fragile flower i can take care of myself" Mal said irritated "Never said you where mademoiselle you look capable of taking care of yourself" Beau said looking down at Mal while smiling "Thank you for your concern but I'm good" Mal replied "I'll leave if you give me a small smile so that i know your fine" Beau replied so Mal just gave him a small smile so that he would leave "Okay then I'll be seeing seeing you ma chère " beau said smiling at her as he walked off

"Where are you going" Katy asked "Where going to library" Rebel said pointing to her and Elric "Were going to see where we can find a phoenix flower" Elric added "I wouldn't go there if i were you" Katy said grinning at them "Why what did you do" rebel and Elric questioned "Let's just say a little experiment" Katy said laughing "We told you not to raise suspicion's Calm down nobody knows it was me" Katy said with grin "Did it ever occur to you that we might need the books in there" Elric questioned no but you can look in the computer's" Katy replied "If we knew how to use computer's then we would have done that already" Rebel said agitated "Okay I'm sorry I'll find you the book" Katy said as she Vanished Rebel groaned "How can she be so thick headed" rebel asked Elric "calm down she'll find the book" Elric "She wouldn't have to look for the book somewhere else if she just listened to me when i told her no pranks" Rebel yelled "Okay calm down remember what i told you" Elric "yeah i know count to 10" rebel replied As her and Elric Started counting together "felling better" Elric questioned "Yeah thanks" Rebel said smiling as Elric suddenly kissed Her "I'm Sorry i don't know why i did that I Have to go" Elric said as he left running Rebel just stayed there shocked touching her lip's "I'm so stupid why did i do that" Elric mumbled to himself

Anthony Tremain was out going to the library seeing it was closed because somehow there was a small explosion and the sprinklers had activated wetting everything in there. So he walked by the field heading straight for his dorm room when out of nowhere a ball had hit him and he stumbled back when he looked back up he saw a bot with a blue buttoned up shirt and dirty blonde hair "I'm sorry dude are you okay he asked worried" "Yeah i think so" he said groggily I'm sorry i was teach march how to play futball but she sucks" He said laughing "Oh it's okay don't worry about it" Anthony said getting back up "I'm ace wonderland son of Alice" he said smiling as Anthony got up Ace noticed that he was skinnier then someone of his height and frame should be and he frowned "Hi I'm Anthony Tremaine" Ace knew he's heard that last name before oh that's right Cinderella's step-mother her mom was friend's with Cinderella so he knew the story "Do you wanna play" Ace asked holding the futball out 'No I'm sorry my mom say's i shouldn't play sports that can give you bruises" Anthony replied "Oh that's a shame maybe we can talk later and hangout" Ace asked 'Yeah sure " So Anthony told Ace his dorm number and left smiling "Hey are we going to keep playing or are you just gonna stare at him all day" March questioned luaghing "Shut up" Ace told her Jogging back towards her.

Jay,Evie and Ben made it to fairy godmothers when fairy god mother came out "oh my goodness what happened" Fairy godmother said with worry "He fell and hit his head on the desk" jay said "Oh my bring him in" fairy godmother said as she opened the door to her office which was also the nurses office fairy god-mother told them to wait outside and take a sit "Why wouldn't you guy's just tell me what you were doing in the library" Evie asked "Would you just drop it" Jay said glaring at Evie and Evie just looked down at the floor and stayed quiet as fairy god-mother came out with an expression that could not be read "Carlo's has amnesia" Fairy god-mother the three looked at her concerned "He can't remember anything from this year he only remember's that you guy's were in the island." they all looked down shocked but jay was mad at Evie two "This is all your fault" Jay yelled at Evie. Evie shook her head not believing that she caused her friend to forget his memory and now Jay and Mal hated her and she was becoming an outsider even with her own little group.


	6. Odd behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's acting weird

Jay, Evie and Ben had entered the room with dude trailing behind Carlos looked absolutely confused "Who are you" Carlos said genuinely confused he couldn't remember who this people were "I'm Jay" "I'm Evie" "And I'm Ben they each introduced themselves one by one and Dude stated to bark "Oh and this little guy is dude" Ben said as he picked up dude and Carlos started to pet him "so what are we supposed to do" Jay asked the fairy god-mother "Well we will just have to wait until his memories come back" She responded "and how long will that be" Jay asked "I don't know it could be a few days, Week's maybe even Months" she responded "And jay just sighed and went back with Carlos as they talked Evie walked outside and Ben followed her out "Are you okay" Ben asked "No im not okay Ben Mal and Jay hate me and Carlos doesn't even remember me and it's all my fault" Evie said as she started to cry "Calm down Evie we can fix this okay" Ben questioned "Yeah im just going to walk around get some fresh air" Evie explained "Okay" Ben said as he walked back into the room Carlos and Jay were at

"why are you smiling so much you look like a Cheshire" Elric ask Anthony as he walks in "shut up I'm not smiling " Anthony says back "Yeah you are oh dude what happened to your head" elric asked shocked "What do you mean" Anthony say's running towards the mirror seeing a bruise starting to form 'I got hit with a football" Anthony replies "It's pretty big" Elric said as he stood up "You should go to Rebel she's good with make-up she can help you hide that" Elric "Yeah your right want to come" Anthony asked "no I'm good right here" Elric replied "you sure" Anthony looked confused "Yeah" Elric said as he began to read his book "Did something happen between you" Anthony asked "No of course not why would something happen" Elric asked "Because you always want to hang out with Rebel" Anthony said "No I just want to finish this book" Elric replied "Okay fine i'll come back later" He said as he walked out.

Evie bumped into Mal and went to say something but Mal cut her off and just said "Save it" As she turned to walk away Evie grabbed her writ and spun her around "No I wont save Mal nothing happened I would never do that to a friend and most definitely not to my Best friend" she said almost crying "Well you did come here looking for a prince " and I wouldn't put it pass you to do anything to get one just like your mother" Mal responded as she walked away. Marina saw this little interaction between the and turned on her phone "This is Marina little signing in and today's subject is Mal and Evie's fight; Evie would you like to explain to us what just happened" She questioned 'Not right now Marina" Evie said as she walked away "Don't worry guys I'll get the scoop as I always do till next time"

Katy appeared behind rebel slamming a book on the desk my rebel jump "Oh my god Katy are you trying to kill me" Rebel questioned "Why are you so deep in thought" Katy questioned "No reason" Rebel answered Katy didn't believe but she dropped it anyway "I found the book you wanted" Katy explained "I can see that where did you find it" Rebel questioned "I found it in a bookstore you should try" Katy said sarcastically "Were not supposed to leave campus remember" Rebel asked "They can't tell you anything if they can't see you" Katy explained "Okay" Rebel replied When there was a knock on their door "Who is it" Rebel yelled "It's me Anthony" they heard from the other side "Come in" Rebel yelled Anthony opened the door and as he walked in the girl's gasped "What happened to you" Both rebel and Katy asked him simultaneously "I got hit by a football can you help me hide it" he asked. "Yeah of course sit down" Rebel said standing up and pointing to the chair as she got her make-up bag "Are you okay does it hurt do you have a headache" Katy asked genuinely worried "Yes I'm fine kitten don't worry" Anthony said as he hugged katy"Okay" Katy replied as she kissed Anthony's cheek heading back to her bed

Evie did not want to go back to her dorm and she could not stay in the boy's dorm because jay hated her so she decided to go to Jane's dorm as she knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds until the door opened "Evie are you okay" Jane asked as she saw Evie's eyes all red and puffy "Yeah I'm all right can I stay here t night" Evie asked "Yeah sure" Jane said as she moved a side so Evie could come in 'Do you want to talk about it" Jane asked "No I'm fine" Evie replied "Are you sure" Jane pushed "Evie getting irritated said "Yes what do I need to talk about that my best friend doesn't want to talk to me or that jay hates me or maybe that Carlos doesn't remember any body" Evie said breaking down and sobbing and Jane just got close to Evie and hugged her "it's all right Evie it's going to get better' "You can't possibly know that" Evie said crying "Just believe that it will" Jane told her

Elric heard a knock on the door and went to open it a blonde haired boy was standing there looking " Uh can I help you" he asked sounding a little more snarky then he meant to "i was looking for Anthony" Ace replied nervously "Elric noticed and looked skeptical "Why" he said growling Ace noticed the hostile tone in Elric voice 'I just wanted to hangout with him" Ace said a little bit scared of Elric "Well his not here he left you can stay outside and wait for him if you want" Elric said as he closed the door in Aces face so Ace turned around and just waited outside until Anthony appeared and they talked a bit making plans for tomorrow after school and Anthony could not be more excited as Anthony walked in Elric noticed Anthony's excitement "Why are you so excited" Elric asked Anthony as he got ready for Bed "It's none of your business" Anthony said back" "your not going out with that guy right" Elric said questioning "What if I am" Anthony said "I'm your friend and I don't want to see you hurt which is what's going to happen when we complete are task and return to the island" Elric explained "I know Elric but you have to let me do these your always acting as our big brother and I Know you care for us but you can't tell what we can and can't do" Anthony said Elric didn't say anyting after that and just went to sleep

Rebel was reading the book that Katy had brought her okay maybe more like skimming through the pages and it turned out the only phoenix flower in existence was in Auradon prep that it bloomed only once every 100 years and it turned out that by the end of this month it would bloom there was a problem of Auradon having a School Dance celebrating the flower's blooming so they had to plan it out carefully

Jay felt so frustrated all the time's that him and Carlos have had were forgotten by Carlos and he didn't even know him anymore but Jay swore that he would not give up on him he was going to get him to love him again Carlos was asleep already and Jay couldn't help but smile at how peaceful his boyfriend look's Dude still slept in Carlos bed and did not separate from him all day and Jay didn't either he wanted to make sure that Carlos was okay

Mal noticed that Evie never came back to their dorm and for that she was grateful se really didn't care anymore if Evie ever came back to their dorm so she broke down again thinking about how sincere ben sounded when he told her how he felt about her and how Evie told her that they were sister's but sister's don't steal each other's boyfriend so she quietly sobbed as she fell asleep

Ben had no luck sleeping he felt bad for causing Mal so much pain and it hurt him that Mal really thought all those things why had she never talked to him about this and he felt bad for Evie she became an outcast in her own group Mal didn't want to talk to her, Jay hated her for hurting Carlos and Carlos couldn't remember anyone or anything and that must be tough he must be so confused he thought and then mal didn't even want to talk to him he had gone to her dorm room and just slammed the door in his face but she needed to now that nothing happened. and he was going to make sure she knew he loved her.


	7. The past also effects the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fatal five have there own problems and a look at there past that explains what made them who they are and other secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Character oriented chapter

After school Ace and Anthony and Ace got together and Ace decided to take Anthony to The three bear's café the owner Goldy Locke's was really nice and his mom was a very good friend of hers so she knows him and she always gave him good deal's so it was a perfect place to take Anthony to Hang out He wouldn't say date Because it was too soon for that so were just going as two friend's nothing Wrong that. "So were are we going" Anthony questioned "Well I was thinking that we could go get coffee" Ace answered "Oh can we do something else" Anthony asked looking down "Why? What do you have in mind" Anthony asked confused "My mm told me about coffee and how it has to much sugar to be healthy told me why wouldn't like it and not to drink it" Anthony confessed "Oh your mom told you not to do a lot of thing's huh" Ace asked "Yeah but it's only because she care's" Anthony said hurriedly like he didn't believe it himself "But your mom's not here why do you do what she want's" Ace asked "Because I need to be perfect" Anthony replied and Ace just stayed there shock Was it his mom who put that thought in his head from what his heard from Cinderella The woman was a terrible person who only cared about herself and how she had treated Cinderella Scared him What if that was the way she treated her son or worse he thought "You don't need to be perfect everybody body has flaws" Ace told Anthony "My mom told me i can't afford flaws that no one would love me if I'm not perfect like she was" and Ace just hugged him Anthony flinched a little but then felt comforted something that he never got. So Ace just wanted to make Anthony forget about what they talked about so he wouldn't feel sad so he just bluntly asked "So do you want to go to the park" he asked and Anthony just nodded his Head and Ace just smiled he looked so cute when he was nervous.

Everything had gotten awkward between Rebel and Elric they barely talked and never they never talked about the Kiss and now Elric new the Kiss was a mistake because Rebel didn't even look at him and he knew she hated him. and although Rebel was the Queen of heart's she thought love was weak and he new it was because of her mother who put that thought in her after the king of hearts had left her because of temper tantrums so Rebel would always hide behind all her yelling which she knew scared a lot of people away from her but it never scared Elric he knew all her frustration was from what happened to her parents and he wouldn't blame her if she never talked to him again. Rebel actually didn't mind the kiss it was just weird did Elric kiss her just for fun or did he actually care about her she didn't know but she was scared that at the end of the Day Elric would leave her like her father did to her mother. She told Elric abut that moment she had gone crying to him telling him about what happened and he just stayed there hugging her all day she knows that Ursula had gotten Mad because he had closed the store really early just to comfort her the next day Elric was wincing and limping and she knew it was because Ursula had hit him again and she felt bad it was her fault she has said sorry to him all day but his only answer was always a smile and hug he was always the strong one of the group who protected all of them if they needed it and they always thanked him by doing the same for him so did she like him maybe just a little

Anthony and Ace had barely made it to the park when Chad spotted them and walked towards Ace "Hey why you talking to that loser come play some futball with us" Chad said "You lost all your other friend's" Chad questioned as Anthony just looked down "Look at me when I talk to you" Chad said as he pushed Anthony and Ace pushed chad away as he got in the middle of them "Dude what are you doing his the son of Lady Tremaine the same person who made my mom's life a living hell" Chad screamed "I know the story chad but his not his mom he is a completely different person" Ace responded "Villain's are still Villain's in the end of the day" chad replied growling 'He is not like his mother" Ace said getting frustrated at Chad's action's "Whatever don't say I didn't warn you and you better stay away from me and my sister" Chad said to Anthony as he walked away 'why did you do that' Anthony questioned looking confused "Because he has no right to talk about anyone like that and definitely not you" Ace said smileing as they left the park for fear of Chad attacking Anthony again so they headed back to the school and this was not the way Ace wanted this to go but he couldn't change anything he was just happy that he got to talk to Anthony and if he loved hearing him laugh no one needed to know.

Katy had noticed that Rebel and Elric were acting weird towards each other but whenever she asked what was wrong both of them would say nothing and just walked away and she didn't' like not knowing anything it always got her anxious and when she was anxious she would always get rid of it by playing trick's on people but she hated playing trick's on people when she was anxious she always ended up hurting someone her mother liked it when she got like that but she didn't her mother alway's thought prank's were funnier when it hurt's people she didn't everybody always called her darker side her Cheshire sense. The only person who could calm her down was Anthony but he was nowhere to be found so she just locked her-self in her room hoping Anthony would come soon.

Beau couldn't stop thinking about the purple haired girl he had meet. and he could tell that she looked at him the same way she was just playing hard to get and he liked that just like belle did to his father and his dad said that belle would have been his mom if the stupid Beast had died but he was not going to let anyone take his l'amour vrai (True love) away and he would get rid of anyone who tried. His dad always pushed him so hard and mold him into the perfect copy of him. Beau knew that it made his dad happy so he decided to be just like his dad.

Anthony and Ace came back to the School and they said goodbye to each other promising to see each other tomorrow he was going to see Katy but when he got to the girls dorm he saw Katy curled in a ball and crying and right away he was worried "What's wrong kitten" Anthony questioned as he petted her head "Re- Rebel and El- Elric won't tal-talk to each-each other and im get-Getting anx-anxious an-and I don-don't want to hu-hurt an-anyone" she cried out " Oh kitten calm down " Anthony said as he petted Katy and made pulled her up to hug her "calm on kitten just breath in through your nose out through your mouth" Anthony said soothing Katy as she did what Anthony told her she slowly started to calm down slowly and when she finally calmed down "Better Kitten" Anthony questioned "yea-yeah than-thank you' She said as Anthony just stayed there holding her as she fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short but I've been busy  
> . tell me if you like the chapter


	8. fanfiction notice

I thought I knew where I wanted this story to go and I right the chapter how I want to but I always end up regretting where I made the story go and I know I should be proud of my work but I fell like nobody's even reading it.

so I'm taking a little break I promise that I will finish this story for those of you who are enjoying it but I'm going to take a few days to plan out where I want this story to go and how I want it to end I promise I'll be back I also have another idea for this fandom so I will probably write it while I'm working on this one's storyline if not it will probably be after this fan fiction but I would rather give you more Quality over More Quantity in chapters and I hope you will wait for me to get back I promise I will work on this fan fictions Quality and storytelling so please stay tuned.

Maybe ill be back on the 19 of August but the latest will be the 21of August thank you for understanding

Sorry Again and thank you for understanding 


End file.
